Macken
by Keida-Nowaki
Summary: A modern time version of Korushitsuji. Would need to see season 2 of the anime to understand. only good for those of you that want to think. may have my own character or 2. will provide better summary s in the story maybe. may have yaoi later on, I m sucking at explanations as of now so bye bye.(I am bad at updating regularly so dont get made at me)
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this would be just a random idea a came up with out of who knows where. And just as a heads up, I may ignore any comments about the characters and about what I will have this listed as. Cause it will all make sense when the story is done. But I will still give the summary.

**Anime:** Kuroshitsuji

**Rated: **M

**Summary:** A modern day story for Kuroshitsuji, first the story starts with the expanation for how the character Tracy Alec meets the demon (which I had to make up) Roocal Lemmit. This should give a good idea of the characters and their relationship together.

[oh, and I will definately put some more kuroshitsuji characters in this story, these will just be the 3 characters it starts with.]

(and please review and tell me if you can guess the characters I have used)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rainy day **

The school day had started out boring and grey, and it only seemed to dull more when rain clouds covered the sky and it started to rain. The thirteen year old blonde haired boy stared out of the rain covered windows, his pale blue eyes reflecting his disdain.

The last bell of the school day rang, but the students moved like the living dead. None were to happy about the dreary weather, and they were left drained of their enthusiasm.

The blonde haired boy let out a deep sigh, and then finally stood up to leave. He stepped into the lifeless hallway. Facing to leave, he stopped as he heard a voice calling out to him from behind. He turned around to see a boy with mahogany colored hair running up to him. The boy was a younger friend of his, who he practically considered a brother. The younger boy looked up at the blond, a tint of cheerfulness in his dark grey eyes.

"Hey Luke." The blonde greeted the other.

"Hey Tracy, you`re walking home today right?" the younger asked.

"Uh,yeah. I was leaving just now."

The younger held his umbrella out to the blonde, urging him to take it.

"Here, you still don`t have an umbrella do you?"

The blond held his hands up "It`s okay, don`t you still need it?"

The boy shook his head, still urging the other to take the umbrella.

"My mom is gonna pick me up after the club is over, so you can use it today."

The blond slowly reached for the umbrella and took it as the younger practically pushed it in his hands.

He gave a weak smile to the younger boy. "Thanks"

The younger smiled, waved goodbye and ran back down the hall. The smile on the blond haired boys face quickly fell as he looked at the umbrella and sighed. He continued to walk down the empty hallway, till he finally came to the schools entrance.

The rain outside was pouring down so bad that you could feel the mist of it on your face, standing on the other side of the door way. The boy proceeded to open the umbrella he had just been loaned, and walked out into the rain. The ground of the courtyard had been turned to mud from the rain, and the stones of the walk way felt slippery as you walked on them. Outside the school gates the boy turned right down the side walk, and continued on till him came to a cross walk. With no one coming from any direction, he just walked across without worry of the light. The blond continued to walk the empty streets, the rain dripping off his umbrella. Till he came to another cross walk, unfortunately cars were passing by on the road, so he stopped to wait for the light to change.

All that could be heard was car engines and the falling rain, till something came close by the boys head. It sounded like the flapping of wings. The boy had decided to ignore it till he could feel that a weight had been added to the umbrella, making it tip slightly. The boy looked back to figure out what the weight was, and he saw a bat. It was hanging from the metal frame of the umbrella he was holding, and one of the bats big round eyes was watching him from underneath the wings that were securely wrapped around it.

Tracy faced his head forward again, momentarily glancing at the bat.

"You can hang there if you want, but I`ll be heading home still, little bat."

He could see the bats ears twitch as if it was responding to his statement.

The light finally changed and the blond walked across. He continued to walk down the grey toned street to his house. He went through the small gate and walked up the brick walk way, to step onto the porch, out of the rain. He turned around to look at the bat, which was still hanging from his umbrella.

"Well, this is it little bat. Your rides over."

That bat opened its wings and retreated from the umbrella. Only to now hang from the support of the porch ceiling. Tracy proceeded to close the umbrella and walk into the house.

"Hey! Mom! Dad! I`m home from school!"

There was no response, so the blonde walked into the living room. The place was completely silent, and empty, there was really no one around. The blonde looked around the room and then noticed a piece of paper that was on the coffee table. He walked over and picked it up, he could recognize his mothers` hand writing right away.

'We are sorry Tracy,

Something came up a little last minute and we had to go take care of it.

I promise we will try to make it up to you.

-Love mom'

Tracy just gave a breathy laugh,

"Yeah, that figures"

He then continued to drop his tan fabric messenger bag onto the couch, and then started to unbutton the jacket of his school uniform.

"So you are here alone, huh?"

Tracy almost jumped out of his skin, as he was startled by the unfamiliar deep voice that was behind him. He whipped around to look as his intruder. Only to be more positive, that he really does not know who the person was.

Tracy looked the unknown person up and down, as if that would reveal something. The person looked to be about the same age as he was. Except this boy seemed to have a lot more lean muscles, and an air of confidence mixed with a cynical feel.

The other boy had messy black hair that flittered above his eyes, which were a bright, mesmerizing green. He wore a dark green, silk dress shirt that showed off his chest, a black sports coat, and a pair of holed up worn down blue jeans. His sleeves were rolled up and he wore gaudy bracelets and several bulky rings. His finger nails looked to be painted black, and he also wore loosely tied combat style boots.

Tracy backed up as far as he could without falling over the couch. He stood in a defense position, but was oh so ready to attack if so provoked. He was glaring at his admittedly hansom intruder.

"Who are you?" The blond questioned.

The black haired boy walked toward the blond, his slender figure seemed to move more gracefully and swiftly than was humanly possible. He looked down at the blond as he stood inches from him.

"Heh," he smirked. "You don`t know who I am?"

"Why would I? I`ve never –"

Tracy paused for a moment, focusing better onto the boys eyes. The boys eyes were the exact same color as the eyes of the bat that had just stowed away on his umbrella. Tracy had an untrusting look in his eyes, as he moved his way around the edge of the couch and farther from the intruder.

"But.. that can`t be possible."

"What can`t be possible? A bat suddenly turning into a human? Don`t you watch movies." The boy responded sarcastically. Tracy did not respond so the boy continued. "Ya see. There is actually a very simple explanation behind this."

Tracy narrowed his eyes at the other. "Really? I would love to hear it."

The boy chuckled. "Well, my silly little human. I am a demon."

Tracy`s expression was unfazed " Yeah, like that`s happening."

The black haired boy gave a small pout. "Ah, you don't believe me."

"Why exactly would a demon be here?"

"For you." He answered with no hesitation.

Tracy stepped back a bit, surprised by his fierce nature. "For me?"

The boy moved closer a cynical smile decorating his lips. "Yes~~. You happened to have struck my interest."

"Leave." Tracy tried to command him in a determined and serious tone, but the demon boy ignored him.

Instead the boy chuckled, moving closer to the blond. He brought his right hand up to caress the blonds cheek. Making the blondes eyes open wide, as he stared at the demon boy, who was mere inches away from him now.

"Ah. Don`t be so mean. I only have a proposition for you."

Tracy was suspicious of the demon boy, but his curiosity was getting the best of him.

"What is your proposition?"

The boy smirked. "I can give you whatever you want, need or so desire."

"What`s the catch?"

"None,~ All you have to do is form a contract with me."

"A contract?"

"Okay, I`ll be straight with ya. I`m bored. I have been stuck in that bat form for a long time. I just need to get out and have some fun."

"You`re in human form right now. So what would that have to do with me making a contract with you?"

The boy sighed. "This form is only temporary when not under contract."

Tracy turned his head away and out of the demons hand. "Go find someone else."

"I can`t go and find just anyone. Come on, anything you want."

"You want me to form a contract with you just so you can play around!"

"It`s not that. I`ve just been lonely for a long time."

"Why should I care?"

"Well aren`t you lonely too?"

"Do you have a point?"

The demon boy made a quick grab for Tracy`s wrists. He startled the blonde, who was freaked out as the demon boy pulled him closer.

"We can just eliminate each others loneliness. You can have me do whatever you want. Now come on~~"

"There`s no way it`s as simple as that."

The demon boy sighed "Unfortunately, you are right about that. The contract is only solidly binding if a condition is met."

"What condition." Tracy asked, his nose scrunched up.

"Just demand of me whatever it is you want." He leaned farther forward toward Tracy`s face "So what do you want to do?"

Tracy stood there for a moment, staring into his eyes,

"Okay,.. I`ll make a contract with you."

The demon boy smirked "My name is Roocal Lemmit

"Tracy Alec."

"Tracy, with this contract there is amark. The mark can be put anywhere on the body. But it is most powerful when the mark is in a more visible spot. So.. where would you like your mark to be?"

"Wha—Ummm… I don`t –"

"Somewhere on the face maybe?"

"Uh…I guess."

Roocal leaned closer, making Tracy more uncomfortable. The demon gave an evil smirk.

He stared down intently at the blond. "maybe we could put it on your eye"

Tracy scrunched his nose again. "No marking my eye."

The demon`s eyes wandered down to his lips. "hm, then maybe we could put it on your tongue… Is that okay with you?"

Tracy thought for a moment. 'Well its not like anyone would be looking at my tongue any way, what harm could it do?'

"Fine."

The demon boy smirked, and he backed away from the blonde. He stood there tall with his right hand in his pocket.

"Okay. Then let`s form our contract. State your name, the demon you are summoning, what you are summoning them for, the wish you want granted, and then to take a mark as proof."

Tracy stood their slightly nervous.

"Come on, you have to say it or it just wont work. Now make sure to state it strongly" Roocal instructed.

Tracy took a deep breath. He stood up tall, and looked at the demon with a determination in his eyes.

"My name is Tracy Alec, I summon the demon Roocal Lemmit, to form a contract, you will have to stay by my side for as long as I live. I will take the mark as proof of this contract."

Roocal smirked widely. "I accept your contract, and will exchange the mark to seal our deal."

Roocal was suddenly inches from Tracy. He leaned down with a smirk spread across his face. Confused, Tracy opened his mouth to ask what the other was doing. When suddenly the others lips touched his and a tongue slid into his mouth. Tracy squeezed his eyes shut, his hand went up to try and push the demon away but their strength was far from a match. The demons shirt was open just enough that his hand was pushing right at his bare chest.

Tracy tried to open his eyes. When he did, he could see a light glowing from where his hand made contact with the others chest. And a small light was glowing from where the demon had taken control of his tongue.

Tracy closed his eyes tightly, unable to think clearly at the moment. The last thing the blond remembered seeing was a wide Cheshire smile on the demons moist lips. A blurring image on the demons chest and then a bright light as he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

I guess I should apologize for taking forever to update this story. But here it is now, I will make sure to write more later, but I will have to work on my other few stories.

kk then, the next chapter will probably be getting to the point

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The world seemed to come back in a blur, as Tracy started to awake from his current state. Once everything was back in focus he looked around. The boy knew he was in his home, and asleep on his couch for some reason. Lifting himself up from the couch, he stretched out his sore back. Looking at the clock on the cable box of his entertainment system he noticed it was already six thirty.

Looking to his left he noticed his school bag, reaching into the back pocket of his bag he pulled out his cell phone. He flipped open the cheap electronic to see the date. He had been asleep for a few hours, but the day had not passed yet. Looking down at himself he noticed that his school uniform was a mess. He abhorred the idea of having to Iron the uniform again.

Tracy`s thoughts were interrupted when he heard noises coming from the kitchen. He was surprised at the sound, since it was not a common occurrence that happened when he woke up. He wondered who it was for a minute than, the memories from earlier flooded back to him. He looked over to the kitchen door way in disbelief. Tracy thought such an event could not be more than a dream, but the only way to tell would be to go to the kitchen.

The blond was very hesitant as he walked around the couch and over to the door way of the kitchen. Looking in he saw the male figure, the demon boy he had just made a contract with. Tracy gave a large sigh which caught the attention of the demon boy who turned to look at the blonde from where he stood in front of the stove.

"Your up now." He stated with a smirk. "I almost thought you would never wake up."

"That`s probably no thanks to you." Tracy stated blandly.

Roocal gave a tch and turned back around. "don't go blaming me for that."

Tracy pushed his way through the door way and sat at the small four person square table in the kitchen.

"Why else would I have passed out like that?"

Roocal did not answer the blonde. He first turned off the stove, sliding the contents of the pan onto a plate and placing it in front of Tracy. The blonde flinched back, not sure what the other was doing. The demon boy put the pan on the back burner of the stove and grabbed a fork from a drawer before sitting across from Tracy at the table. He placed the fork on the plate and pushed the plate closer to the blond. Tracy eyed the demon suspiciously.

"What is this?"

Roocal raised an eyebrow at the question. "What does it look like? Its stir fry, just eat up already." He said impatiently.

Tracy looked down at the food, he could not help but think it smelled so good, but he was still a little suspicious of the demons intentions. He glanced over at the raven haired demon whose green eyes shined as they looked his direction.

"Its not poisoned is it?"

The demons look dropped, a scowl now present on his sarcastic face.

"It is perfectly fine you priss."

Tracy gave a huff as he picked up his fork, promptly eating the food before him.

"Don't call me a priss, you demon punk."

Roocal closed his eyes in his impatience and gave a huff. "Im not a punk,"

Tracy glanced back over at the demon, his features almost glowing as he sat there. The blondes eyes drifted to the hands that held the demons head up. The demon had removed his rings before he started cooking, but as soon as he was done he had somehow slipped all his gaudy jewelry back on with out the blond noticing. One of those rings drew Tracy`s attention, it looked awkward within the demons assortment, and Tracy could have sworn it looked familiar.

Roocals man jewelry was mostly black or some kind of silver or grey kind of metal. But this one ring stuck out, it was gold It had diamonds around the edge of an oval that held an octagonal ruby. Tracy thought the ring looked almost like it was made to look like an eye, and it was too small for the raven who had the ring on his pinky.

Tracy put down the fork turning his head to look at Roocal. The demon boy opened his eyes, a bored expression evident.

"Hey, uh, what is that ring?"

Roocal glanced down at the ring which had the blondes undivided attention. He gave a mischievous smirk as he looked back to the blonde.

"Does it catch your interest?"

"Shut up, it just looks out of place is all."

Roocal held out his hand to sarcastically gaze at the ring.

"Well, this ring,.. yeah, I don't know. I just found it while exploring one day. Do you like it?"

"As if, ..its just strange."

Tracy continued to eat his food till it was all gone. Once he was done he got up and put the plate in the sink, leaving it to do later on. He turned back around to face Roocal. The demon looked up at him questioningly.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" the demon asked.

"Can you still change into a bat?"

Roocal laughed. "Well that is an interesting question. But no, I cant change back into a bat. The whole point of the contract is so I can stay in my human form, or at least human looking."

Tracy felt slightly unnerved as the demon started to smirk at him once again. He almost jumped when the demon bolted up from his seat. He walked over to Tracy, standing to close for the blondes comfort. Tracy was slightly taken aback as the demons face now looked playful in a way.

"So, are we gonna go anywhere today…"

The demon boy seemed to cut off in his sentence. Tracy looked at him confused as the demon looked at him with an expecting look. The blonde felt irritated by this look, not knowing what the demon wanted.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

Roocal stepped back a bit, giving the blonde some space.

"What am I supposed to refer to you as?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The contract, what am I supposed to refer to you as?"

Tracy looked confused. "Cant you just call me by my name like a normal person."

"If that's what you want."

"Wait, so whatever I say you have to call me by?"

"Yes, and vice versa."

"Vice Versa?"

"You could give me a different name if you want."

Tracy felt a little happy at the thought. He gave a small grin, trying to not make it look suspicious.

"Hmmm, Well if that is it. I guess It will be fine if you just use my name, I don't really have a title. That should work right, Roo-chan?"

Roocal frowned, knowing that question was entirely sarcastic, and he did not particularly appreciate the cutsie nickname at the end.

"You must be kidding."

Tracy smirked. "What exactly would I be kidding about Roo-chan?"

Roocal`s expression dropped, knowing this argument was not in his hands. He let out a long sigh as the blonde smiled in his victory.

"So, are we gonna go out?" the demon persisted.

Tracy looked confused. "Go out where. Its almost seven. Hardly any stores will be open."

"I don`t care just take me somewhere."

Tracy stared at the demon boy then gave a sigh.

"You seriously act childish sometimes don't you?"

Tracy sat up from the table and went back into the living room. Roocal had followed behind as the blonde made his way over to the coat hooks by the door and put on his coat. He looked back at the demon.

"Its cold outside." He told the demon in a suggestive manner.

Roocal got the message and retrieved his jacket from the kitchen. He had a giddy grin on his face has he walked toward the blond. But that smile soon faded as he got to the door. He could feel a powerful presence. The presence of a demon, one that was much older than he was. Along with it was the presence of another demon. The second demon felt closer to him in age, but still dangerous.

Tracy turned to the demon boy, who now seemed to be distracted. He still did not know much about this demon so he chose to ignore it and slip on his shoes.

"So, shall we be going than?"


End file.
